


On Criminal Law Papers and Rain

by spidermanhoodie



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MLM Writer, Pure, i love these boys, very wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhoodie/pseuds/spidermanhoodie
Summary: Alex is stressed.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	On Criminal Law Papers and Rain

The rain battered the window, beating out a persistent melody of monotony, the soundtrack to Alex’s feeble attempt to proofread his paper. He had been sat there for two hours, and he was beginning to wonder whether it was even necessary to proofread; surely there isn’t anything left to fix. Surely he would have found it by then. He was really sick of reading his own words on criminal law over and over for some magic mistype that, when fixed, would give him a passing grade. He sighed, and focused his eyes out the window at the dreary skyline. 

Something about the grey outside depressed him enough to shut his computer screen, stand from the couch, and walk over into the room where Henry was sleeping. He quietly closed the door behind him and inched towards the bed, stepping over the clothes and empty Coke cans that Henry kept strewn across the floor of their bedroom. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed so as not to wake him, his body curled around a pillow, his hood up over his head, strings pulled tight so only a tiny glance of his face was visible. Blankets piled up on top of him. 

Alex slowly raised the edge of the blanket, and slipped under it, body pressing against Henry’s. Immediately Henry’s blue eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” said Alex, reaching his hand up to touch Henry’s cheek.

“’S not morning,” Henry grumbled, but melting into Alex’s hand. 

Alex leaned in and kissed him, soft, and then brushed his lips against his forehead, his cheek, and his jaw. “I love you, baby boy,” he said quietly. “Go back to sleep, I’m here.” 

He smiled sleepily, and nuzzled his head into Alex’s neck, his arms under Alex’s arms. Alex felt the tension in Henry’s body dissolve, and in turn, Alex’s did too. 

“I love you too,” said Henry, muffled in Alex’s shirt. 

Alex smiled, and kissed his head. He listened to the rain outside, shifting from a heavy downpour into a light drizzle. He imagined the smell of post-rain haze, the lazy way snails crawl up drainage pipes, the coziness of Henry’s perfect tea and fluffy blankets knitted by Amy, mulling through tweets about their lives. He bathed in the wonder of it all, that he is with his prince, and nobody can take him from him. His grip on Henry got tighter.

His paper is good enough, he supposes, as he drifts off.


End file.
